Holy Grail
The Holy Grail, also known as the''' Grail of Kings', is an artifact mentioned in Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard and its remake, and is the object which the entire adventure revolves around. This item, created by the Overlord and his most prized possesion, is used to supposedly give eternal life to humans, although the side effects are devastating, both of the body and mind of the test subject, and is the main focus of his research. Its appearance, or how the grail works is currently a mystery, but it is mentioned to be used to create a substance known as the '''Elixir', said to be what gives immortality. The duchy of High Lagaard shows interest in this item, as according to old documents left by the founder of the city, it can also create the Panacea, a substance capable of curing any ailment. Due to a mysterious malady that is affecting the Duke who rules the city, his daughter and the city's council issue a mission to acquire the Grail, in order to heal their dear leader. On the story mode of Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight, the grail is also used to complete the protagonist's transformation during the final boss fight, giving him the strength to destroy the dreaded Yggddrasil Core. Uses So far, the Holy Grail is known to produce two different medicines, the Elixir and the Panacea. Elixir Creating the elixir is the main function of the Holy Grail. The Overlord researches this substance endlessly, in hopes of it being the key to grant immortality. While its method of creation is currently unknown, it is said to work via DNA splicing. While the research itself isn't complete, a prototype currently exists, however it has terrible side effects. While said substance does indeed grant immortality to the test subjects, it comes in a completely distorted way: The subject's body and mind are incapable to withstand the amount of power granted by the substance, thus they deform themselves into forms that are capable of doing so, which result in monstrous, feral creatures, whose strength by far surpass that of a human. These creatures aren't immortal in the literal meaning of the word, instead they revive several days after they have been killed, no matter how brutally they have been damaged through a fight. The Overlord also mentions that the Elixir can bring life to dead bodies, although it's currently unknown if the soul of the person returns to the body, or it merely becomes a mindless, zombie-like creature. Panacea Mentioned in documents left behind by the Black Guardian, an assistant of the Overlord who later came to become the founder of High Lagaard, this concoction is said to cure any ailment. It is created by mixing a Fire Plume from Salamox with four Snow Blooms on the grail. The Foul Grail The Foul Grail is the counterpart of the Holy Grail. While Holy Grail is said to give eternal life, the Foul Grail is said to cause death for those who drink from it. Its effects and uses aren't explored as much as the Holy Grail's in the game; however, since it is used to cause death, it may have been created as a countermeasure in case any of the Overlord's creations went berserk. This however is unconfirmed. The main use of this item in the game is to serve as a key to the 6th stratum, the Forbidden Wood. In order to lift the seal placed in these floating islands, Canaan must perform a ritual on one of the islands of 27F, using the Foul Grail and either blood of strong monsters (on the original game), or the blood of the Juggernaut (on the remake). After the ritual is complete, the Grail disappears into thin air, and the item is never seen or mentioned again. Trivia * This item is a direct reference to the Holy Grail, an artifact referred in several literary pieces and said to give eternal youth, often being the motivation for some kind of adventure or treasure hunt. * The quest to collect blood for the Foul Grail may also be a reference to one of these legends, which mentions Joseph of Arimathea, who recovered the Holy Grail used during the Last Supper and used it to collect the blood and sweat of Jesus after his death. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold